


Malice Aforethought

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Manhandled Castiel, Non-consensual medical procedure (attempted), Overpowered Castiel, Panic Attack, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Winchesters to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The refugees hate angels, and that includes the one resident in the bunker.When Sam and Dean leave Cas alone with them, they see an opportunity and they take it.What is an angel without its wings, after all?





	Malice Aforethought

Cas fights.

It doesn’t help, but he fights. His body feels like it’s not his own, his movements are sluggish, but he still has enough strength to shove the nearest of the refugees away, hard enough that they go flying into one of the walls, and they don’t get up.

One of them never will.

But he’s outnumbered, and whatever they dosed him with, the puncture site still throbbing with a pain that seems to further sap him, it feels like he’s trapped in amber.

They bring him down by sheer weight of bodies, and the last thing Cas hears is one of them asking if an angel can survive the amputation of its wings.

++

When Cas awakes, it’s not to find himself where he expected. He isn’t tied down to one of the beds, surrounded and helpless, or dumped somewhere alone and hurt and…

He jerks upright, a cry of horror escaping him as he remembers what they wanted to do, and the voice yelling his name is distant, on the periphery, all he knows is that he has to know, and he takes a breath and pulls and…

His wings shimmer into existence, just as broken as before, just as painful, but otherwise whole and still a part of him.

And then someone’s holding him, and that touch brings him back, and he burrows deeper into Sam’s embrace.

“It’s okay, Cas, you’re okay,” Sam says, one hand cupping the back of the angel’s head.

Someone else is there, then, Dean, running a calming hand across Cas’s wings, careful of the parts that are still damaged and delicate.

“They’re gone, Cas. They’re never gonna be near you again, okay? You hear us?”

Cas nods against Sam’s chest. Hates that he’s this weak, but….broken as they are, his wings are the last, most potent reminder that he is almost still an angel.

Without them…. The likelihood is he would never have survived them being hacked off, no matter how deft the hand that did so, and in truth he isn’t sure he would have wanted to.

The Rit Zien put down wingless angels for a reason.

But it never happened. 

He’s alright, Sam easing him back to lie down, Dean sitting on the bed next to him, one hand on Cas’s chest, the other still stroking gently through the feathers he has left.

His family is here, and he’s safe.

++

Dean isn’t ever going to forget seeing them all standing over Cas like that, the angel face down on one of the infirmary beds, restraints holding him in place, his wings hanging limp on either side of him.

Unconscious, and one of those bastards had a scalpel against one of Cas’s wings, and he handled it like he knew how, and Dean shot him without giving it even any thought.

The rest weren’t so bold then, and when the bunker door next closed over, they were on the other other side of it and Dean plans to keep it that way.

++

Sam sits up with Cas to let Dean get some rest.

It’s fair, and he’s not the one who killed a man today.

Not a monster, at least not technically.

And yet a monster still the same.

Someone who hurt a member of their family, and would have hurt him worse if they hadn’t come home in time.

Cas sleeps, a little, his body working through the last of the sedative (and Sam wants to know how they came up with that, where the hell they got it from, if there’s any more of it), and he at least seems able to sleep because he knows they’re there, and he’s not alone, and they’ll keep him safe.

He can’t get it out of his head, what they were going to do, what they had planned because this was no spur of the moment attack.

He’s not sorry Dean killed that man, and he’s not sorry Cas took one of them out as well.

Sam’s tired of people coming at his family and walking out the other side of it.

From now on, it’s no quarter asked and none given, and if they ever encounter any of those people again…

Sam will make them wish they hadn’t.


End file.
